Is This Real?
by ImaginationxBright
Summary: Waiting for her friends Ashlyn and her new friend Rai are sucked into the world of Naruto. Let's follow them through their adventures with the cast of Naruto! Author note: Starts with kakashi when he is about to become a jounin.
1. What the Hell

Author's note: Okay so this is my new story. This is going to be a Kakashi x Oc soon But it is going to start off slow. I would like to say I own nothing of Naruto. I only own my original characters and some of the plot. ^^

Chapter One: What the Hell

I sat in the library tapping my pencil on the desk. Where was everyone? I sighed and laid my head down. We were supposed to watch the newest Naruto movie. It had Kakashi in it as a kid and I was extremely excited. My phone let off a sound of kunai clashing I smiled and ran my finger a crossed the screen to unlock it revealing the text message. 'Sorry can't make it. I have to study for a math test.' My smile faded as I stuffed the phone into my pocket. Laying my head on the desk I groaned.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I grumbled to myself. I heard a chuckle behind me and lifted myself up.

"What are you laughing at?" I raised an eyebrow at the mysterious man. He had fringed blonde hair and the sweetest blue eyes.

"Well you are talking to yourself to start with." He grinned and I smiled sheepishly.

"Yea, it tends to happen when you suffer from slight insanity, but don't worry… It isn't contagious. " He chuckled again causing me to grin. "My name is Ashlyn." I held my hand out to him.

"Raisuke." He grabbed onto my hand firmly and shook it. "What brings you to this boring and dreary library tis fine day?" I laughed a bit.

"Oh I was supposed to watch a movie with my friends but they can't come now." I must of looked annoyed because he patted my hand.

"Well don't worry you can watch with me if you want." He had a sincere smile. I thought a moment and then nodded.

"Sure why not? Do you like Naruto? Have you even heard of it?" I was a bit shocked when he laughed.

"I am Japanese. You really just asked if I watched Naruto?" I smiled shyly and scratched the back of my head embarrassed.

"Yeah that was a stupid question…Anyways it is the new Shippuden movie. It has Kakashi as a kid in it." He grinned at my anime crush. Rai scooted over to sit next to me as I set the movie up for us on full screen. We sat quietly waiting for it to start but the screen was just white.

"I think you broke it." He joked and I gasped and punched his arm. He winced playfully and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think I broke it… The movie was working before you came over… It is all your fault." I stuck my tongue out at him and it was his turn to roll his eyes at my childish acts and me.

"Now what?" He asked as he land his had on his hand. I thought a moment and hit the side of the screen. He rose an eyebrow at me. "You really think that is going to work?"

"Well it is a try. It works for everything else y'know." I smacked my hand against the screen again and Rai continued to laugh. "This isn't funny. I want to see that movie." He smacked his hand against the computer and the screen turned to a more glowing white.

"Hey look I made it change." I rolled my eyes at him as I looked at the screen. It was a bit different.

"I think you broke it this time." I smacked the computer again and got an 'shhh' from the librarian. I tried not to giggle and turned back to whisper to Rai but was interrupted by the screen getting brighter.

"What the hell…" I covered my eyes and grabbed onto Rai's wrist. We both stared at the screen in shock as the librarian got up glaring daggers at us. She was about to scold us but before she could the light burst out of the screen leaving behind two empty chairs.

I opened my eyes slowly and let them adjust to the light slowly. I groaned a bit and turned over feeling the nice fluffy pillow. I smiled and nuzzled into it and sighed happily. I was relaxed for a moment before I shot up into a siting position. Why was in a bed? Last thing I remembered was being in the library. I glanced around and didn't recognize this area at all. Was it a back room that they had? No it couldn't be, it reminded me more of a hospital. Where was I?

"Oh good you are awake. Your friend as been throwing quite a fuss over you." I blinked looking at the woman dressed in white nurse garb. What was she talking about?

"Where am I? And who are you?" She smiled politely as she moved towards me.

"I am the nurse assigned to make sure you are okay. A scouting squad found you and your friend outside the village." I nodded my head trying to understand what had happened. "You don't seem to bad. Just a few bruises and such, I will be right back and tell your friend that you are awake." She smiled and left the room. I moved so the wall supported me. Well she was no help. She didn't tell me exactly where I was. I sighed and looked at the blanket. I was just about to drift off to sleep when I heard thudding steps as if someone was running, soon the door to my room was slid open and Rai stood in the opening in white pants and shirt to match. A few nurses stood behind him trying to get him to go back to his room.

"Oh you are alright. " He sighed and walked in. "You were out longer than I was." He teased. I tilted my head looking at him.

"How long have I been out?" I asked looking at him confused. He sighed and scratched his head.

"Well I woke up two days ago and I had been out for two days before that so you have been out for bout five days I would think." He said scratching his chin. My eyes widened.

"Five…five days! Are you kidding me! Oh my parents are going to be so pissed…" He laughed at my worrying.

"Laugh all you want but I am so dead!" I jumped out of the bed and the nurse moved in front of me.

"Dear I am going to have to ask you to sit back down. Please don't worry." She gave me a kind smile as I sat back down. Rai was still snickering and I moved my hand and smacked him in the chest to shut him up. He took a gasp a air to replaced what I had knocked out of him.

"That was a cheap move." He growled as I grinned leaning back against the wall.

"We have someone to ask you some questions. You haven't been approved for release from the hospital so they will come here. We are going to try and find out where you are from and get you home as soon as we can." The female nurse smiled and turned and walked out of the room.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Rai asked as I pulled one of my knees to my chest and leaned my head against it as I allowed the other one to stretch. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You been awake longer than me. I would of gotten more information if I had been awake." He through a playful glare at me.

"Well I was sitting worrying about a certain someone who wouldn't wake up." This time he stuck his tongue out at me. I couldn't help but laugh. We talked for an hour I would think it was before we heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." we both said in unison. I laughed a bit. A middle aged man walked in and my eyes widened a bit and I sent a look to Rai. I knew he was seeing what I was seeing. The man wore a long white cloak with a red under layer.

"Hello I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of this village. I am glad to see the two of you awake and healthy." He gave a smile and I bit my lip nervously.

"Hello Sir…I am Ashlyn Peters." I blushed shyly. Rai stood up and tried to seem less shocked.

"I am Raisuke Ishikawa." The Hokage smiled at us kindly. And removed his hat.

"I must say you have the most unique name I have ever heard Ashlyn-chan." I blushed and Rai chuckled. "There are a few things I would like to talk to you about. Just to clear a few suspicions from my subordinate's.


	2. Enter Team Minato

Author's Note: Well here is chapter two. Still in the library. I have nothing to do so I am going to write another chapter :D I would love comments and review. Oh if you have any ideas for missions, I would love to hear them. I am trying to figure out some. Submit characters. I can throw you into the story as well! :D On to the story!

Chapter Two: Enter Team Minato

"Uhh…Sure what type of questions?" Rai asked sitting on the bed looking at the 3rd Hokage. We had both figured out where we had ended up but we couldn't let anyone know we knew who they were. We were supposed to be lost kids for goodness sake.

"Well I already know your names, I would like to know how you came to be in the forest surrounding the village. It is heavily guarded so it is curious how you two had gotten passed without being detected." I bit my lip looking a bit scared and the Hokage gave off a laugh. "You two are not in trouble in the least. We just want to know how you got here. We don't see you as a threat." He gave a warm smiled and I returned it.

"Well we don't exactly know how we got here…We were in the library at school and a light flashed and woke up here…I honestly don't remember anything that could be helpful." I looked to the ground.

"That is perfectly understandable Ashlyn-chan. You have been unconscious for nearly a week. I was worried you two were in need of aid. There is a war going on and it is our duty to protect the villages in the Land of Fire." He had a proud tone to his voice. Rai shifted a bit and the 3rd turned to look at him.

"I wish I knew more but I am the same as Ash…The bright light and woke up here. I wish we could be more help, but…this place doesn't look at anywhere close to our home…It is a bit different." He scratched the back of his head. The Hokage nodded his head.

"Well until we can find out how to find where you came from and how you came to be here you may stay in the village. Unfortunately I cannot have you running around without a guide. I don't want you to get lost and we are currently at war so it is protection measure for my village." He smiled again and we both nodded. "I am going to be assigning the team who had found you as your guide." I smiled a bit wondering who would be our guide. This couldn't be the fourth great ninja war because the third Hokage was alive… and so young. So this was the third war, before the nine tails. The Hokage gave a nod before he left the room. I looked at Rai and he stared at me. I knew he was just excited as me, but he had to be careful what we said. There was a chance we could be watched.

"This is unbelievable. We pass out and end up in a ninja village!" He said a smile on his lips. I laughed a bit.

"Yes but I would hate to be such a burden to the Hokage. I mean I am not saying I am not excited, but we need to make sure we don't get in the way. And watch what you say. We don't want to mess anything up. " Rai nodded and we chatted talking about how excited we were but using vague terms so no one who could be listening would know we knew about this place.

Rai had gone back to his room to take a nap leaving to myself. I didn't really like being by myself. It was boring. Not saying I was boring or anything. I couldn't wait to see who would be watching us. I hoped it would be some main characters. I wanted to know where exactly in the time line we actually were. I yawned and laid down to take a nap. I dreamt of the various combination of teams that could be the ones who would watch us I grew more excited. I was shook awake by one of the nurses.

"Sorry to wake you dear but you have been released from the hospital. Your clothing and belongings are on the chair by the window." She smiled before leaving the room. I jumped out of the bed and slipped off the comfy hospital clothes and put my jeans and black t-shirt which said 'shuffling time'. I grinned and saw my phone and iPod and stuffed them into my pocket before walking into the hallway. I saw Rai heading towards me and waved my hand to him.

"So who do you think is going to be our guides?" He asked walking next to me as we headed to the lobby.

"I honestly have no clue." I smiled as I turned around to walk backwards to talk to him. "Do you have any ideas?" I asked holding my hands behind my head in a lazy way walking backwards.

"Nope I am in the dark just as much as you are…Ash.." He was cut off as I knocked into someone and fell onto the floor. "watch out…" Rai finished as I sat on the ground.

"Oh! Hey, Obito-kun are you okay?" I heard a female voice. My face went a deep crimson as I stood up quickly.

"Oh I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention." I bowed to the two as I heard Rai chuckling behind me. I glared at him and stomped on his foot. Rai yelped and I laughed.

"Obito you should watch where you are going." The dull voice sounded familiar and I turned to see a young Kakashi. My eyes widened.

"It wasn't my fault I was trying to find our charges and she bumped into me." He said defensively. The silver haired boy stared at Obito with an uninterested look. I had taken the time to move to Rai's side. I couldn't believe I was looking at team Minato. The only thing missing was Minato himself. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped a bit.

"Oh, my apologies Peters-chan, I didn't mean to scare you." There stood Minato himself smiling at me. I blushed a bit.

"Uhh… Yes. You can call me Ashlyn or Ash, this is Rai." I said as I pointed to Rai. Minato smiled and looked to his three pupils.

"These are our charges. We will be escorting them through the village and providing them with our assistance." I gave a glance to Rai who was grinning. "How about we find somewhere to introduce ourselves, I don't think the hospital is the right place for that." Minato smiled as he took the lead of the group.


	3. The Truth

Author's Note: I would like to thank TralucentAkira , XXxliaaxXX , and emberscar for their reviews! :D Now onto the story!

Chapter Three: The Truth

Minato had taken us to a park and we were now sitting under a large oak tree. I was leaning against the trunk while Minato was gone getting snacks. Rai was laying on the ground staring up at the sky and the three ninja were a crossed from us. Kakashi was sitting bored. Obito was putting eye drops into his eyes and Rin was playing with a few flowers she had found. Crunching of grass had me look up to see Minato had returned.

"Well aren't we a quiet bunch." He smiled at the five of us as he sat down and handed out some ice treat. I grinned and licked at it.

"So let's get our introductions started. I am Minato Namikaze, I am the team captain and I am a lover of ramen." He gave a charming smile. Rin the only other female smiled showing it was her turn.

"My name is Rin, I am the only female on the team. I am interested in medical ninjutsu." Rin gave a giggle before turning to look at Obito.

"I am Obito Uchiha. I wear goggles to protect my eyes. Ohh I am so much better than Kakashi." I giggled lightly and Rai elbowed me .

"I am Kakashi Hatake, those who don't follow the shinobi laws are scum." That was all he said. I sighed.

"My name is Ashlyn Peters, I am nine-teen years old. I have only ever eaten instant ramen and I am an only child. I love music and I am an artist." They all nodded and I looked to Rai.

"Oh, my turn I guess. Well my name is Raisuke, last names don't matter to me. I like sweets and ramen. The real stuff." He stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well now that we are all introduced to each other. We need to get to the details of the mission." We all nodded and Minato continued. "We are to keep you with us at all times. Lord Hokage has us on D and C rank missions. I am sorry but you two will have to come with us. So starting today you two will be training simple self defense and maybe we will see if we can activate your chakra network." Rai jumped up and punched his fist into the air.

"Sweet! Let's start training!" I rolled my eyes at Rai.

"I could care less about training, but if it will make me less of a burden then I will try." I smiled and stood up to join Rai.

"Alright let's get you into better clothes and we will go for a run around the village to see how you do."

I sat on the ground panting. I didn't actually expect to have to run the whole way around the village. I was hoping for a jog. A jog I could do, running on the other hand will take a bit longer to get used to. I turned my head to see Rai was also not in the best condition. He had done better than me but just by a little. A water canteen was held in front of my face and I smiled taking it gratefully.

"You two did better than I thought you would. For having no training you could keep up." Minato smiled at us as he took his seat back under the tree. We had came back to the park for a rest.

"Well I think we come from a different place then this…At home we don't have any ninja." I sighed. Rai and I both knew that we were going to have to find someone to tell the truth. It was just going to be too hard to keep this secret.

"A village that haven't seen ninja? That is so weird, who protects you?" Obito had sat up and had already recovered from his run.

"Oh well the police. But the laws are rarely broken and any violence isn't really seen. Well in the big cities there are more violence and the police are more active there., but in our little town it is quite peaceful." I smiled and Rai had finally sat up.

"It must be nice, but you must really be far from home because this nation is consumed by the shinobi war." Rin seemed to be daydreaming about what our home was like. I looked at Minato and smiled weakly.

"Minato-sensei, is there a chance that Rai and myself could go talk to Lord Hokage?" the blonde thought a moment and then looked back at me.

"Well we can request an audience for you, but there is the chance that you will get denied because you are strangers to the village." I nodded and he stood up and preformed a few hand signs and slammed his hand onto the ground. A puff of white smoke blew up around out little sitting area. When it cleared there sat a little frog. I smiled, Minato had preformed a summoning in front of me. It was so cool! He took a small piece of parchment and held it out to the frog who grabbed it with his tongue and swallowed it. "Now take that to Lord Hokage." The frog croaked and disappeared into another puff of cloud. "We should hear from the Hokage soon, but for now since you two did so well on this exercise who wants ramen? My treat." HE smiled at the five of us. My eyes widened and I jumped up.

"Real ramen? Not the instant type right?" I was excited. I had always wanted to try the real stuff.

"Aye, there is a new ramen shop that opened. So let's go get in line." I was excited and jumped to my feet. I had all the energy and strength to move again.

"Woo let's go!" I shouted and Minato chuckled.

"I agree let's go!" Obito had jumped up as well. Rai rolled his eyes at me. Soon the others followed suit and got up to follow Minato.

I snapped my chopsticks and set them in the empty bowl. I was stuffed. I had no idea how Naruto or even Choji could down so many bowls.

"Oh sensei that was amazing!" I smiled contempt as I leaned against the bar.

"Well I am glad that you enjoyed this. " A puff of smoke and a croak had announced that Minato's frog had returned. His sliming tongue extended out handing our blonde sensei a piece of paper. "Hmm Lord Hokage has approved an audience with you two. Let's go." He smiled laying money on the counter. Rai gave me a look and I nodded my head. I was going to tell the Hokage the truth. We walked in silence as I tried to come up with scenarios of telling the third in a way that he would believe us and not through us into a cell. I inhaled deeply as we stood in front of the building that contained the Third Hokage's office. It was almost surreal seeing the building. I was living the ultimate fan's dream. We stopped outside his office and Minato knocked on the door. The other three stayed quiet but I felt someone staring at me. Peaking back I saw Kakashi's steel eyes on me. It seemed to me he was trying to calculate something. Shrugging off I followed Minato and Rai into the office as the other three stayed out in the hallway.

"Well hello there Ashlyn-Chan and Rai-Kun. What do I owe this visit?" The third smiled at us and I smiled back weakly.

"Well…I wanted to tell you something…About where Rai and I come from… But I would appreciate if Rin, Obito and Kakashi could come in here too. They are watching us so it is only fair they know as well." The Hokage nodded and Minato to went to the door and ushered the three younger ninja into the room. I swallowed hard and Rai looked at me. I guess he could see I was having trouble with this.

"Well…I thought it was only fair that you knew because you had accepted us into your village so kindly…I just ask that you listen to the whole story before you judge…" Rai moved closer to me and smiled at me and the Hokage nodded.

"Of course. Pleas continue." I looked up at him and sighed.

"Rai and I are from another dimension where your whole world here is a story and ours. I know this sounds far fetched but it is true. I had just met Rai when I was at the Library waiting on friends. We were trying to watch a movie on a computer… Oh a computer…You probably don't know what that is…It is something we can watch moving pictures on and get information on, but it really doesn't matter. It wasn't working so we started to hit it. We did it a few times before it made the librarian mad. On the last hit a light came from it. It was very bright and before I knew it I had blacked out and when I woke up I was in your village hospital. I don't know how this happened but it did and this story is completely true I promise." I shuffled my feet a bit because the room was extremely quiet.

"Well that is quite a story. It is hard to believe your story like you said it is a bit far fetched. Is there any way you can prove that you are saying true" I looked to Rai and thought a moment.

"You have a son Asuma, he will become an amazing ninja and make you very proud. He is a very strong believer of the Will of Fire. Obito is from the esteemed clan of the Uchiha who posses a kekkei Genkai called the sharingan, his hasn't awaken yet and he protects his eyes with the goggles and eye drops to keep them in a healthy condition." I stopped to think but I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"You proved you have Intel on our village, how do we know you are not an enemy from another village?" I frowned as I turned to look at Kakashi.

"Like I said I am from a different world. We don't depend on ninja our technology far surpasses that of the technology here and most ninja wouldn't stand a chance of the weapons the are in our world. Although I don't approve of them." I grumbled the last part. I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone and iPod. "This is some of the technology. This one is an iPod, it plays music and games that I have put on it, and this one is my cellphone. I can talk to anyone even if they are on the other side of the world." I set the objects on the Hokage's desk and he stared at them with curiosity.

"I do not believe you are a threat to the village, but I am curious why you decided to tell us your secret. Why not just let us believe you were lost?" I smiled lightly.

"It would be rude, you have been so kind and what purpose do we have to lie to you. And if you found out later down the line it would be a worse situation for us. So I decided that it would be the best idea to tell you from the beginning the truth." He nodded and looked to Minato.

"Well the recon mission has been canceled. They seem quite trustworthy." I smiled He thought we were trustworthy.

"You two will be taught by a private tutor to teach you how to be a shinobi. Team Minato will still be there to answer any questions that you might have and I will arrange for an apartment and an allowance for each of you for your stay. Hopefully we can find a way to get you back home." I smiled. I was so happy.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Rai and I said in unison.


	4. Back To School

Author's note: I am still open to submissions for original characters if you want to be in the story. I am looking for a sensei for Rai and Ashlyn and I will be introducing the third member of their team soon :D I would like to remind you that this is the past Naruto world so there where be time skips and if you are lets say Kakashi's age right now you will be twenty-six in the second half of the story. Just a heads up. Well here is the story I know that is what you want to read about. :D

Chapter Four: Back to school

That night Rai and I were brought to our apartments it was in the same building that Naruto will be in which was pretty cool. We were given grocery money, clothes money, and money to use for whatever. I was amazed how kind the Hokage had been and how well he was taking care of us. The apartment was perfect. It was one bedroom and one bathroom a meeting room and a kitchen. It wasn't a five-star apartment but it was quaint and charming. I was hoping that Rai's would be right next to mine but he wasn't he was down the hall which wasn't too bad. I was laying in bed thinking how lucky we were when there was a knock on the door. I stretched and slipped on my shoes.

"Will you hurry up, sheesh Ash you are slow." I rolled my eyes it was Rai.

"What do you want?" I asked leaning against my doorframe. He smiled at me and held up a bag.

"Let's go get some groceries and make some dinner." I nodded and went to the kitchen to grab my bag as well and to stuff my wallet into my pocket.

"Alright let's go." I smiled.

Walking on the street I swung my bag back and forth. "This is so surreal, don't you think? " He nodded and stared up in the sky. "Aren't you glad we met and we beat that computer?" I grinned and he shook his head.

"If anyone told me that I would end up here I would of told them they were insane. I am glad I met you and I am glad that there is someone here with me to experience this as well, because God knows that if I returned and told everyone about me being here they would never believe me." I smiled.

"Yeah I know what you mean I kind of wish that we came in during Naruto's time though. I would of loved to meet Kakashi when he is nice, not the bratty rule abiding kid he is right now." I sighed and imagined Kakashi as the Copy ninja and a blush crept a crossed my cheeks.

"Stop daydreaming. It is disturbing, anyways we are here."

We went through all the different aisles getting food we would need for the week and some snacks as well. I yawned as Rai held both of our bags.

"Rai do you think we will ever be able to get home? I mean I love hanging out here but I have parents at home who are most likely worrying about me, and I kind of miss them. " I looked to the ground and he laughed a bit.

"So you want to go home now?" I frowned a bit and shook my head.

"Umm no, we just got here and I haven't even learned a jutsu. I am so staying." I crossed my arms and he laughed at me.

"Well we start training tomorrow so we should eat good tonight and have a light breakfast." I nodded in agreement.

"Come into my place I will make some chicken fried rice. With fresh ingredients it should be delicious."

"Sure why not." I unlocked my door wand held it open for him.

That morning I ate breakfast and changed into the clothes Minato-Sensei had gotten me. It was a green cross hatched tank top and a white off the shoulder shirt with light brown cargo shorts and my new ninja sandals. I pulled my hair into a front pony tail and clipped it together with a golden clip. I smiled looking in the mirror.

"Perfect." I grinned grabbing the two leg pouches and strapped them on. A knock on my door was the signal that Rai was here to pick me up.

"Good Morning." I smiled sleepily at him.

"Ready for today? Minato- Sensei is most likely to work us to the bone. Although I can't wait to start, but I am most likely going to regret saying that hm?" He laughed nervously as I locked up.

"Yup you are." I giggled as we made our way towards the training grounds.

"Alright, Ashlyn-Chan and Rai-Kun, we have a lot of training to get to. You two are only at student level and we need to get you to high genin or even chuunin." I nodded my head . "we will not be starting on physical training today, we are going to start with the book work."

"What! I just got away from school work! I wanna beat people up…" I groaned and crossed my arms in a pout. Rai started to laugh at me.

"I don't think Ash is a school person." I smiled at Rai and rose my foot and slammed it onto his. "Owwwww!" He yelped and I skipped away from him like nothing had happened.

"I am more of a physical person." I grinned innocently as Minato tried to hide his smile. Obito had fallen on the ground shouting how funny that was and Rin had even let out a giggle. I swore I saw a faint hint of a smirk from under Kakashi's mask.

"Ashlyn-Chan we need to get the basics down before we can move to the harder stuff, is that okay with you?" I tried not to smile at his hesitation on asking if I wanted to do school work. I think he was afraid his foot would end in the same condition as Rai's.

"Of course Sensei." I smiled wetly at him.

"Alright lets go to the academy." We all turned to follow Sensei me next to Rin and Obito as Kakashi was chosen to help Rai up.

We sat in a small classroom as Minato took his place up front.

"All right lets start with chakra. Chakra is the resulting form of energy produced when physical and spiritural energies are mixed together within the body. To use it, hand seals are preformed" Minato moved his hands to form various of hand signals.

"This allows the user to expel it out of the bod in the form of an attack or deffence, and requires different hand seals for different attacks" Rai and I were both taking notes as he spoke. "so what's really the key here is not actually having chakra, but being able to sufficiently control it. Because, everyone has chakra, but only skilled ninja can correctly manipulate it to it's full extent. This is my goal for you today, but that is later in the session." He took a drink of water before continuing, "as an in-between stage, some ninja can partially control their chakra. This means they can use their chakra, but not effectively control it, which results in poorly executed jutsus, and more importantly running out of chakra early in a fight." Obito looked bored and had his head on the desk I couldn't help but smile. He was the Uchiha verson of Naruto. I stared at Kakashi and he was looking out the window with an uninterested look on his face. Minato cleared his throat and I smiled sheepishly.

"We are going to be moving quickly so pay attention. I sighed and went back to paying attention to the lecture.


	5. Training

Author's Note: Well XXxliaaxXX here is your name again since it makes you so happy. ^^ Thank you for the awesome review. I would also like to thank Emberscar, gunitatsuhiko, and lady-KHL, for reviewing as well. :D I hope this story is not mary sueish. Anyways here is what you really want. –points down at the chapter-

Chapter Five: Training

The birds were chirping happily as I lay on the ground panting. Minato sensei had us trying to mold our chakra. He said it hadn't been awaken yet and we needed to wake it up so we could use it.

"Sensei this isn't working…Is there any other way?" I moved to sit on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"Rai was able to get it this way. I don't understand why it is hard for you to get it." He tapped his chin as he thought. I glanced over to a grinning Rai who was now working with Obito on how to run up a tree.

"Rai! You are such a Mary-Sue." I spat at him and he laughed as the others around us had no idea what I was talking about.

"What is a Mary-Sue?" Rin asked tilting her head slightly causing Rai to laugh again.

"It is nothing, I think Ash is out of it." I sent a glare at him shutting him up quickly.

"Alright Ashlyn-Chan, let's try this one more time and we will take a break."

I groaned and stood back up. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. I had to focus on the physical energy and my spiritual energy and merge them together. Not hard right? I could do this…Maybe. I sighed and clenched my fist and focused.

"Great job!" I opened my eyes to see a smiling Minato.

"Did I do it?" I asked tilting my head curious.

"Yes I can sense chakra in you now. Good job. We will take a break and start to mold your chakra so you have more to use." I grinned jumping up and down as I stuck my tongue at Rai.

"Ha! I did it." I ran around happily while everyone watched me make a fool of myself.

Finally calming down I collapsed onto the ground with a huff. I was worn out.

"Sensei how long is our break? I feel like I am going to pass out." Rai was about to open his mouth but I silenced him with a glare.

"I will give you another hour, but try and relax and not run around." He smiled taking a sip out of his water canteen.

"Great." I smiled and lay on the ground. Next think I knew my eyes were shut and I was surrounded by darkness.

I groaned as someone shook me. Opening my eyes slowly I growled lightly. Who was stupid enough to wake me up? Rubbing the sleep from my eye I saw Rai. Dumbass.

"What the hell is your problem? I was sleeping." I sat up pushing Rai away from me.

"It is time to get back to training you have been asleep for almost two hours, you are lucky Minato-Sensei was kind enough to let you sleep another hour." I blinked a bit and rubbed my eyes. I had been sleeping for two hours?

"Oh…Sorry. What are we doing?" I held my hand out and Rai helped me up.

"We are learning to concentrate our chakra in our feet and running up the tree." He grinned and I smiled too. So this is where Kakashi got the exercise.

"Alright then! What are we waiting for? Let's get going!" He shook his head chuckling.

"Nice to see you awake, are you feeling better?" Minato smiled as I entered the clearing.

"Uh, yes. Thank you Sensei." I grinned.

"Alright now, What I want you to do is to concentrate and mold your chakra to your feet. You really need to focus because if you put too much in your feet then you can break the tree, and if you don't focus enough you will fall from the tree. Understand?" I nodded and grabbed a kunai from my hip pouch. I was going to do this like Naruto. I knew I wouldn't be able to do this on the first try.

Taking a deep breath and focused my chakra to my feet and concentrated as I ran towards the tree. One foot after the other and I felt the tree under me. I grinned as I continued. I felt a weakness in my feet and I pulled the kunai out and cut the tree before jumping back and slid a crossed the ground and landed on my butt.

"Good first try, you got half way up the tree. Keep at it." Minato smiled as I stood up and dusted off my pants.

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

I sat near the training area Minato-Sensei had set up for Ashlyn-Chan and Rai-San. This was pointless, Rai showed some talent but Ashlyn, she should just go to the academy where the students belonged. I couldn't tell if she was taking the training serious or not. Minato –Sensei let them go at it for another three hours before calling it a day.

"Let's go get some Ramen." I glanced to see Minato-Sensei helping Ashlyn-Chan from the ground.

"Yay! Ramen!" She had jumped up and it looked as if she had regained her energy. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I have things to do at home." I didn't but I couldn't stand another hour with her abnormal energy. It was like she was a female Obito. I could only handle one and it wasn't her.

"Oh well have a good night Kakashi-Kun! Hey Sensei, can I have Kakashi's bowl?" I heard them laugh as I walked away.

The night was silent and I couldn't sleep. I don't know what it was but something was on my mind. I pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt and went for a walk. Maybe the fresh air would clear my head, and I wouldn't have to deal with annoying people talking with me. A clash of a kunai had caught my attention as I walked passed the training grounds. Who could be out here at this time? An enemy? I grabbed a kunai from my hip pouch and moved quietly through the forest. The sound had gotten closer ad I peaked out from behind the tree I had been hiding behind and saw Ashlyn. She was kneeling on the ground panting hard. What was she doing out here? I watched as she ran her arm a crossed her head to wipe the sweat away as she stood back up and ran at the tree. She had closed her eyes as she made her way up the tree and almost made it to the top before her next step crushed a bit of the bark in. she swiped the kunai against the bark marking her place as she jumped back again and landed on her knees. I watched her for a few minutes before leaving. Maybe she wasn't as bad as Obito, at least she trained. I headed back to my home leaving her behind to train.

**Normal P.O.V**

I felt someone shaking me awake again. Who had come into my apartment without knocking? I swatted at the hand as I sat up.

"Well I am glad you are awake." I saw Minato holding me up and I glanced around to find myself at the training grounds. "Why were you sleeping out here?" He asked looking at me with concern.

"Oh…I guess I forgot to go home." I smiled sheepishly. "I was training some more after dinner." He smiled at me as he helped me up.

"Sensei Ash wasn't at her…Oh She is already here." Rai had come through the trees with Obito, Rin and Kakashi in tow.

"Alright let's get to training. Ashlyn I am going to beat you." He held is thumb out at me and grinned.

"Yeah we'll see about that." I grinned as I held my hands in a seal and began to focus. I heard Rai take off running and I followed suit up my tree. We were neck and neck and he reached the lower branch that Sensei had marked him to get to and he grinned.

"I win!" he laughed and I grinned as I ran passed him in a flash towards the top of the tree and stopped once I stood on the top branch standing upside down.

"Really you win?" I asked with a raised brow and crossed arms.

"W…what? How!" He looked as he was going to pout.

"She was training all night." I looked to Kakashi. How did he know?

"Well done. Now let's go test your aim." Minato turned and walked towards the academy.


	6. Home

Author's note: Sorry it has been a few days since I have updated but I have been feeling very sick and have not had any energy to write. But now I am here still sick but too sick to sleep so here is a chapter. Please excuse anything if it sounds weird I am sick . for like the fifth time telling you. Lol. Anyways onto the chapter!

Chapter Six: Home

"Clear the area between you and your target. Keep your palm flat and put the kunai in your hand, with the blade facing inward and the "eye" of the handle pointing toward your target. Bend your arm at the elbow, raise and throw-keeping your wrist straight. Put enough "spin" on the knife so that it turns midair and the blade points toward your target as it approaches." I stared at the little target on the tree 10 meters away. Minato stood next to me helping me adjust my form.

"You have good form Ashlyn-Chan." I grinned as I moved quickly and released the kunai from my hand. The smile on my face disappeared as I heard Rai laughing behind me.

"Oh my goodness! Ash that was classic." My eye twitched as I heard Minato chuckle next to me.

"Good form Ashlyn, but you need to put a little more strength into it." I turned to smile at Minato and pulled another Kunai throwing it and it landed on the tree right above Rai's head. His laughing had stopped and he was now quivering.

"How was that Rai?" I asked smiling sweetly at him. I imagined Minato had a sweat drop above his head. I watched as my friend slid down the tree. "I guess it left you speechless." I giggled as I bent down to pick up my first kunai from the ground. I snuck a side glance at Kakashi and it looked like he had a smirk under his mask that made me smile. It kind of depressed me that we hadn't6 ended up during the shippuden time period. Kakashi was totally dateable there. I blushed a bit as I thought of him and jumped when Minato tapped me on the shoulder.

"Alright keep practicing until you can hit the target every time. I am going to try and revive Rai-kun." Minato laughed some.

"Alright Sensei."

I had been practicing for a few hours now and was growing bored and tired. Minato had sent Rai home after his 'dramatic' experience and he had taken team Minato to train. Sitting on the ground I stared up at the clouds. Were my parents looking for me? Did they even know that I was missing yet? I shook my head, it wasn't time to worry and be depressed. I was in the world of Naruto. That had to count for something right? I smiled weakly. It was hard though. My thoughts moved back to the series a lot of people were going to die… Ones that I had made friends with included. I couldn't tell them… It would change the whole story line if I did. I groaned

"What am I supposed to do!" I slammed my fist on the ground.

"You are supposed to be training with the kunai." I turned around to see Kakashi standing there a bored expression on his face.

"Oh I didn't know you were there…" I smiled embarrassedly.

"Hn, Minato-Sensei sent me to collect you for dinner. He said you deserved a nice meal tonight." I grinned and stood up quickly.

"Oh! In that case I want Ramen!" I grinned. Kakashi just turned around and started to walk off. "Kakashi! Wait up!" I ran after him leaving behind a target that had the center outlined with kunai.

"Took you long enough! I am starving!" My eye twitched and I sent a glare to Rai. He closed his mouth and took a side step behind Minato. Sensei chuckled and we went to ichiraku.

"Ah well if it isn't my favorite customers! What can I get you?" Teuchi leaned on the counter looking at me.

"Oh! I want a small bowl of beef ramen with a boiled egg and a large bowl of sliced chicken and miso soup." I smiled and he chuckled.

"You were training hm?" I nodded and he went to take the other's orders. I got lost in my thoughts and jumped when Sensei nudged me.

"Food is here." He smiled and I nodded and went to eating. The rest of the night was a blur and I soon found myself staring at the ceiling.

~*~ 8 Months Later ~*~

-3rd person-

"Now! Do it!" a slender figure dashed through the trees her hands moving quickly preforming hand seals.

"Dragon Tornado Justus!" Lightning struck from the sky and hovered in the mid air for a moment and then the thunder cracked sounding like a roar. The figure jumped up lading on top of the flashing lightening. It began to form and soon there was a large dragon form and it roared loudly as it dived towards the enemy ninja. In a flash of light everything went quiet.

The figure landed on the ground gracefully and she moved towards the body on the ground. Raising her hand she placed it to her neck com.

"Target terminated. Over." There was a small beep after and then a reply.

"Good job Ashlyn, return to base."

-Regular P.O.V.-

I grinned as the rest of the team came into view. Rai stood looking smug with two bodies behind him. I shook my head and tossed the body I had to him.

"I see you perfected your jutsu." He grinned and I nodded.

"Alright let's move out." I looked up to see Kakashi standing with

Rin and Obito.

"Yeah, yeah. We do all the work and you bark orders. Haven't you heard about respecting your elders?" I laughed and Kakashi kept his blank face on.

"Let's go." He said dully and we followed.

"How does it feel to be a chunnin now?" Rin asked me and I smiled.

"It feels good. I honestly didn't think I could do it, you know?" she giggled and nodded.

"If it wasn't for Kakashi and Obito I don't think I would of become a chunnin." I grinned.

"Let's go celebrate tonight, you know successful mission and all. "rin nodded and Obito leveled his speed with ours.

"Oh that sounds like a great idea. How about Kishimoto? I think Asuma's and guy's team should be done with their missions as well. We should really party." I laughed and agreed.

"Hey what about me?" Rai asked coming from the back.

"Of course. I need someone near my age, you know? No offence guys. But you are still young." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you calling me old?" He gasped and I smacked him on the head.

"If I was calling you old I would be calling myself old." I growled. He smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the spot I had hit him.

"what do you say Kakashi, you wanna go?" I smiled at him and he grunted.

"Why not. There is nothing better to do." His voice was still dull and I frowned. When was he going to get out of this little mood he was in. the memory of Obito's death popped into my head. I sighed sadly remembering it was because he had died that Kakashi changed.

"Kakashi! I challenge you to an eating contest!" Guy shouted as he quickly began eating. Kakashi lowered his mask and held up his bowl covering our view and he finished his meal in a millisecond.

"I win." He said simply leaving a speechless Guy.

"You and I are now rivals!" Guy was standing with one foot on the table pointing down at Kakashi and Rai and I giggled as well as everyone else.

Asuma hit the back of Guy's leg and he collapsed into the booth.

"Sit down and shut up, and don't put your feet on the table." We all laughed again not including Kakashi. He was like a moody sauske. We paid for dinner and I head back to my apartment. Today was amazing it was my first official mission as a Chunnin since Rai and I had taken the exam last week. I unlocked the door and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be rough judging by the timeline the third great Ninja was going to start by an incident that was rumored to be on tomorrow's date. I jumped into bed and sighed closing my eyes.

The next morning I woke up but still had my eyes closed as I curled up and clung onto my pillow. The sheets were so soft and the blankets were warm. I rolled over expecting to fall off the small twin bed but it didn't happen. I opened my eyes and gasped. I wasn't in my apartment anymore. I sat there in shock.

"I…I am home…"


End file.
